


Red On Your Skin

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Everyone loves eachother, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Misunderstandings, Woojin just wanna eat, chan is worried, henna, the darn twins at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: The kids are back from their showcase!!Chan finds them hiding something, and he's not liking itOr they're just trolling with him00-liners UNITE





	Red On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!  
> I’m your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.  
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series   
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> HOWEVER   
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)  
> Example:   
> Centered pairing: Jikook  
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular story 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):  
> • BTS  
> • EXO  
> • Seventeen  
> • Astro  
> • NCT  
> • Wanna One  
> • Monsta X  
> • Stray Kids  
> • Got7  
> • Golden Child  
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I’ll actually write them.   
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

Chan eagerly gets in the car, he had drive himself crazy with worry for a whole week over this. The 00 liners for the first time ever since debut land themselves an appearance request overseas, it’s been 3 years since Stray Kids debuted with _‘District 9’_ and 5 months since the debut of their sub-unit for the 00 liners, StrayzK4 with their album _‘Runaways’_ and their title track _‘Run with Me’_

Proud is a mega understatement for leader Bang Chan when the four boys come up to him one day, 6 tracks made by themselves requesting for a sub-unit debut. He sat down with them and go through each track himself and boy was he amazed.

Jisung grown so much over the years, his skills in composing and producing are almost up to par with his leader, and of course he was the leader of the small unit of four. He made sure everyone knows the choreo, he helps Hyunjin and Felix with their raps, Seungmin with his vocals. He often sees the younger slaving himself in the studios, working on songs. It reminded him of himself.

Hyunjin had picked up lyrics writing, Chan still remembers how the tall younger shove the paper filled with rap lyrics at him and Changbin, seeking approval with shinning eyes. His dancing was good before but he’s gotten so much better, it was sweet how they would come together and make the choreography.

Seungmin, he couldn’t believe the boy is actually towering over him now. His voice sang melodiously in each of their songs, carrying the unit’s role as main vocalist. He smiles remembering the nights he sees Seungmin tucked away in the recording studio with Jisung, practicing and going over each song till he’s out of breath.

For Felix, Chan swears this boy is so different than that freckled kid he first met who couldn’t speak Korean at all. The aussie is sure that the younger rapper raps better than him these days, and he feels proud when he remembers how Felix fully participate in the producing and composing of their songs, he’s giving 3Racha a run for their money for sure.

Their sub-unit debut was a huge hit, 3 wins in total. And now getting requests for performance? Chan cried the day they brought home a music show trophy, the four hands the golden sculpture to their leader, Bang Chan sobbed harder than when they won their first Daesang.

“This is all thanks to you hyung”

He remembers partying all night long, Jeongin and Minho were too loud, Woojin and himself cooked up a feast, Changbin still crying over how much his younger brothers had grown.

“When did you all grew up? Has it really been that long?” They’re all at legal age now, Jeongin is still a baby though.

The car pulled up at the airport, he’s still deeply concerned. They never traveled on their own, let alone overseas without any of the hyungs, sure they had their manager but a leader still worries. There were a number of fans but not too big of a crowd, before he knows it, four heads sprints towards him.

Their faces covered with facemasks, they quickly enter the car. Chan throws his arms capturing all of them in a hug, trying to get all of them in his grip “Hyung!!” one week without them is far too long.

“How was it in Malaysia?” they pull the white facemasks, smiles evident on their lips.

“Super fun/ Awesome/ Lit/ Amazing!!”

“Hyung you had no idea!! When we got there there’s so many fans-” Seungmin, Jisung and Felix starts to ramble, Hyunjin only chiming in when he wants to add details to the already detailed explanation. It was a nice warm feeling, seeing their clearly tired but happy faces.

“Felix tripped and sprained his ankle-”

That, cause a trigger “What?!” His hands already reaching for the younger Australian.

“But it’s all better!! I’m fine!!” Chan shot him an unsure look. There’s bound to be mishaps, he knows he can’t avoid that but these boys are his everything, the last thing he wanted is them getting hurt.

“I swear, this friend right here is so clumsy!” Jisung chants slinging an arm over Felix who rolled his eyes “How are you the leader again?”

Chan snickers and plays with Seungmin’s ear, the younger pulling his phone up to probably upload photos on their insta. When the hem of his sleeve tugs down a bit, something caught Chan’s eye,

Something **red**

He couldn’t see it properly, but red on skin isn’t exactly a pretty picture in his head, he’s about to ask when the car pull up and the boys basically nyoomed out of the car. Chan followed, smiling as he sees their antics, 22 years old yet still the same 5-year-olds he looked after.

Jeongin for once lets Seungmin tackles him down and filled his faces with kisses and _‘I missed you’s_ , Minho picks up Jisung and spins him around, Hyunjin gets a cuddle from Woojin while Felix clings himself like a koala on Changbin’s back.

He never gets tired of this sight, a sight that shows no matter how much they’ve succeeded and grown, they’re still the same humble pure hearted boys that come together.

In the corner of his eyes, he sees Hyunjin’s sleeve is also hitched up, revealing a bit of his arm.

He saw **red**

Chan didn’t like it, for him who’s got a past with not too pretty stories. Red on arms isn’t a good thing, actually it’s a horrifying thing. He tries peeking at the other two, but they were wearing gloves? Since when sunshine twins wore gloves?

“I watched your performance, it was so cool!!” Jeongin exclaims, “You mean, it was so sexy. Jeongin please don’t grow up any faster” Minho says, dramatically hugs the maknae.

“I’m 20 now!!! I am grown up!!”

“Go wash up, I’ll bring out dinner, we’re eating good tonight boys!!” Woojin says, and pulls a protesting Changbin with him. “Chan hyung? You’re so quiet, is there something wrong?” Minho asks, a hand holding Chan’s.

“I don’t know, I just saw something red on Hyunjin and Seungmin’s arms and Felix and Jeongin are both wearing gloves”

He remembered what he used to do to cope with pressure, he wasn’t ready to think his boys are doing the same thing “I’m sure it’s nothing hyung, they’ll tell us if there is. But I’ll keep an eye on them too” Bless Minho, he can always count on Minho when it comes to the kids.

The Hyunjin and Seungmin remerged from their rooms, long sleeves. Chan furrow his eyebrows, he swears he saw it just now, they could be hiding it from them, and that thought gives him anxiety. The two sat down, excitedly looking at the food served.

“Um, guys I know this is sudden but you know you can talk to any of us and we’ll help right?” Chan could see Minho’s mental facepalm, but it’s really getting on his nerves, one can’t help but be obvious. “Um okay? Sure hyung” they look at each other, puzzled at the sudden statement.

“Are we in trouble? Do you think he noticed?” Seungmin whispers

“I don’t know, I hope not.” Hyunjin whispers back.

“Yo, what’s the tea?” Jeongin’s sudden butt in caught them off guard. “It’s so not fair, I though us maknae lines stick together?”

“This boy…..” Seungmin tickles him, Hyunjin keeps a hold on the maniacally laughing maknae. “Oi, let him go before he passes out” Woojin nags, Jeongin makes a run for it once released.

“What do we do? What if he finds out?”

Hyunjin sighs, “With Felix and Jisung? They’re going to find out”

Speak of the devils, they appeared and definitely caught everyone’s attention with what’s on their arms.

The two oblivious to the attention they’ve drawn sat down next to each other, “Alright let’s eat!!” but two paused when they saw the rest of Stray Kids staring at their arms, with the exception of Hyunjin and Seungmin who’s only groaning at how the two aren’t even trying to be subtle and cover up.

A swirl of red trails down from their elbow in shapes of leaves and flowers, the back of their hands covered in beautiful patterns and flowers.

“Woah, you didn’t tell us you got tattoos!!” Jeongin screeches excitedly, “You …you…you….” Woojin is at loss of words, but Bang Chan sighs in relived.

“Do you have any idea what you just did?!? You can’t just get tattoos!!!” Changbin exclaims, eyes still eyeing the art on their skins.

The two bursts out laughing, “These aren’t tattoos, they’re henna” Every other soul still looked pretty darn confused except for those few who knows.

“What the heck is that?” Minho questions, seemingly curious now.

“It’s like temporary body art, this will fade away in a week or so” Jisung explains, “Wait, did you two get it too?” Chan turns to Hyunjin and Seungmin. They roll up their sleeves, revealing their own choice of henna designs on skin. “We thought we might get in trouble for getting it….so we try hiding but I knew it was a waste of effort” Seungmin snorted.

Chan felt so relieving to know that, he wants to laugh at himself for assuming the worst, of course it just had to be harmless body art.

“Wow, it’s pretty though……now I want it too” Jeongin mumbled, admiring the beautiful patterns in red on Seungmin’s skin.

Jisung made of those faces he does when he’s up to no good, “Oh that’s the best part Jeongin, you see I bought some of the dye and the lady that drew it showed us how to do it ourselves!!”

Changbin puts his hands up in defense, “And we should trust you to do it for us?” He’s had enough of those two twins pranking his ass. “Actually, he already drew for all four of us” Hyunjin interjects showing them another henna. This one is _‘StrayzK4’_ and the four unit members too showed their matching hennas.

 “This is cool and all but can we eat first, I’m starving” A hungry Woojin says, they all laugh and dig in.


End file.
